Video gaming has increasingly become more popular with the advancement of video game technology. For example, high powered graphics processors provide an unbelievably viewing and interactive experience when playing a video game. In addition, displays are being designed with higher and higher resolutions. For example, present technology includes displays having 2K resolution (e.g., 2.2 megapixels over 2048×1080 pixels) with an aspect ratio of approximately 19:10. Other displays having 4K UHD (Ultra high definition) resolution (e.g., 8.2 megapixels over 3840×2160 pixels) with an aspect ratio of 16:9 are now pushing into the market and is expected to gain traction. Increased graphics processing capabilities along with high resolution displays provide for a heretofore unbelievable viewing experience for the user, especially when playing a video game and gaming engine designed to take advantage of the higher resolution displays.
Pushing rendered images/frames to a high resolution display also requires increased bandwidth capabilities, such as between the rendering engine and the display. In most cases, a wired connection should be able to handle the required bandwidth supporting the display. However, gaming systems increasingly are configured with a wireless connection that may provide a bottleneck when pushing data to the display. For instance, a wireless connection may be established between a gaming console local to the user and the display. In these cases, the wireless connection may not be robust enough to handle the required bandwidth to fully take advantage of the higher resolution displays, such that the video game as displayed may be interrupted (as the buffer is filling up) in order to display the entire video sequence as rendered. In some cases, the video game processing may be throttled in order to match the lower bandwidth of the wireless connection to the display, such that the video frames may be rendered at lower resolutions in order to push video data over the wireless connection without interruption; however, by throttling the processing, the user is denied the full gaming experience with higher resolution graphics.
It would be beneficial to modify the graphics processing in order for the user to achieve a high level of satisfaction for the user, especially when playing a video game.
It is in this context that embodiments of the disclosure arise.